the dare
by yachuri061709
Summary: i hanged the title into a more simple one... anyways i will be revising this story... please understand...thanks a lot..
1. Chapter 1

Me: I'm a newbie

Natsume: as if it's not obvious

Me: so please bear with me

Natsume: yeah, just tell the disclaimer

Me: I dot own gakuen alice or any of it's characters….but I do own the story

Natsume: aren't you done yet?

Me: treat me like that again and you will not gonna end up with mikan

Natsume: I was just joking

Me: whatever, anyways please read guys

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

**Summary, the longer one…hehe**

**Mikan,hotaru,anna,koko,yuu ,tsubasa and youichi are cousins and are heirs to the worlds richest family and everyone would either fantasize them, idolize them or simply want to be them… now back to Japan from France the group would enroll at the prestigious school Alice Academy , and making their transfer more fun they decided on a bet… they would all disguise themselves as ordinary teenagers with an ordinary life… the price 6 brand new cars of their own choice from the losers…but what could happen if they would find something more interesting than winning the bet???**

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

**Chapter one: Phone Call**

**"You're not serious right?" Koko stated towards ouichi on the phone**

**"Oh yes I am, I heard them talk to each other and they told me anyways" Youichi answered **

**"HOLY COW!!!!!" Koko said pissed**

**"We have the same reaction, girls really are unpredictable" Youichi stated**

**"How on hell did those three ended up with that idea?"**

**"That's why they are unpredictable" Youichi stated in an isn't it obvious tone**

**"But they don't have to include us… you know, I mean how would all those cute girls react if they saw me like that?" Koko stated in a very disappointed tone**

**"Come on it's either where dead with Hotaru-nee's baka gun or we'll end up feeling guilty with my sister's and ana-nee's ' DON'T YOU PITY US TONE'." Youichi stated**

**"What about yuu and tsubasa?" **

**"They already new"**

**"DIDN'T THEY REACT OR SOMETHING?" Koko asked eagerly wishing the two did.**

**"Oh well they did try to argue" Youichi stated calmly**

**"And what happened?" Koko asked**

**"They where hit by the baka gun and give a lecture" Youichi stated simply**

**"Hey just what did I do to deserve this?"Koko stated in a very irritated tone**

**"Ask that question to others, and if you find the answer tell me…coz I'm waiting for the answer to the same question" Youichi stated**

**"Ugh… so tell me again how we ended up with a violent blackmailer, a clumsy adventurous girl an a super cheerful lady as our cousins**

**"Ask the higher ups…and one of them was even my sister"**

**"I pity you… really" Koko stated**

**"What could be worst" Youichi stated as the door opened. Youichi glanced to koe who might it be then he saw his older sister. "And she's home" Youichi stated towards Koko**

**"Good luck man"**

**"I think I need that... anways see you later 7 pm at Hotaru-nee's mansion"**

**"I'll be there"**

**

* * *

**

Me: that's the first chapter, sorry if it's not thaT good but i'm so glad i was able to write one

Mikan: your great but where am i in that chapter?

Me: you'll be in the next chapters

Mikan: cool

Me: anyways guys, please review and thanks a lot for reading...


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hi (HUGS MIKAN)

Mikan: hello (HUGS ME)

Me: nice to see you again (HUGS MIKAN)

Mikan: me too (HUGS ME)

Hotaru: would you two stop that!!!

Me: Hotaru's jealous, you are right HOTARU?????

Hotaru: ''hn"

Me: Mikan look she's jealous

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Me: ouch!!! Now I know how that hurts, anyways for the disclaimer (pause)

Mikan and Hotaru: she does not own Gakuen Alice including us…

Me: that's it and by the way sorry if my story was kind of similar with any others…I didn't mean it if ever….anyways here's the next chappy

**Chapter 2: Converstations and another phone call**

**Youichi ended his conversation with Koko only to be distracted by……**

**"Youichi !!!" Mikan stated cheerfully**

**"What?" Youichi asked normally. He was now used to his sister's never ending cheerfulness but he still wonder where she got all of those.**

**"Nothing, just glad to see you" Mikan stated**

**"You see me everyday" Youichi stated back his voice in an obvious tone**

"**But everyday is not the same day" Mikan stated trying to reason out**

"**And so" Youichi stated **

"**Nothing…." Mikan stated she was about to add something more when a maid interrupted telling her of a phone call from a random stupid fan boy…**

"**Those guys are irritating me" Mikan stated at herself as she went to pick the phone up leaving Youichi who by then engaged himself on a computer game**

"**Hello"Mikan stated towards the phone**

"**Mikan-sama I'm your fan. Can I ask you for a date?"**

"**Who are you looking for again?" Mikan stated back**

"**Mikan…." The boy at the other line stated**

"**Sorry but there's no Mikan residing here" Mikan stated ending the phone conversation. She does not even know why she bothers answering those calls in the first place.**

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

"**My head hurts" Tsubasa stated rubbing his forehead**

"**Who wouldn't?" Yuu stated "those girls are terrible"**

"**So what escape?" Koko suggested. He just arrived at Tsubasa's Mansion a few minutes ago. The guys where discussing about their cousins idea.**

"**As if we could escape those three" Youichi answered he was dragged by Koko to be there when Koko sees him in their backyard.**

"**Escape now and the next thing you know you are six feet under" Yuu stated**

"**HUH?????" Koko and Tsubasa sated**

"**Hotaru" Yuu answered simply**

**Understanding what Yuu meant. The two boys trembled.**

"**anyways I'd better go" Youichi stated **

"**same… still needed to purchase that new book I saw yesterday" Yuu stated**

"**I'd better go now then too" Koko stated **

"**See you later guys" Tsubasa stated.**

"**THIS IS RIDICOLOUS!!!!" he shouted to particularly no one after the three boys left.**

**Seeing that there's nothing else he can do. He decided to just take a nap before going to Hotaru's house which was located at the same subdivision as his.**

"**ugh" Tsubasa muttered to himself. He did not expect his return to Japan would start like this.**

Me: Yay I made another chapter

Yuu: that's great

Me: Till the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Me: i'll go straigth to the point.... I don't own Gakuen Alice, the title, original story, characters and so on.... but proud to say I own this story...

Hotaru: good thing you know

Me: anyways pls read and review and special thanks to NICHIE823 my very first reviewer

Me: enjoy

Chapter 3: Six cars and a dare

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

"So what's with all this stupid idea?" Tsubasa asked his three girl cousins

"Come on Tsubasa-nii it would be fun." Anna stated in delight

"There she goes again" Koko thought as she looked at Anna

"What fun is there withbyour stupid idea?" Tsubasa questioned

"The prize" Mikan stated simply while Hotaru's eyes twinkled in delight. The boys shivered, the only time the blackmailers eyes would twinkle are the times money are concerned.

"Prize?" Youichi asked in pure curiosity

"Yeah prize." Anna stated

"Care to tell us all we need to know?"

"Sure" Mikan stated " actually the whole thing was my idea... well the first part of it to be exact" Mikan stated and yu guys probably knew it already

"As if its not obvious" Hotaru stated o his mind

"But what you don't know was that you guys are not suppose to be on the bet. Casting you where Hotaru's idea." Mikan stated

"Why Hotaru...why have you doe this to me" Koko asked in a disappointed tone.

"Listen first or i'll shoot you" Hotaru stated coldly towards Koko, who just nodded with fear

"So Hotaru-nee why did you include us? Youichi asked

" Simple... the more people the higher the prize..." Hotaru stated eyes glittering wickedly

The group sweat dropped

"So what's the prize?" Yuu asked

"Whoever wins the dare of who can disguise him or herself for the longest period of time wins" Hotaru explained. " The prize six brand new cars from all the losers"

"Cool" the boys chorused

"Six new cars?" Tsubasa stated ." I'm on"

"Me too" Koko stated

"It's final then" Anna sated

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

"what are we doing here?" Mikan asked Hotaru who grabbed her and Anna at the public market

"Shop for commoners clothes... What else?" Hotaru answered

"Oh" Mikan answered

"Come on guys let's shop" Anna stated. She really was a certified shopaholic who can't stand a whole day without shopping.

"Let's find for clothes that would still feel comfortable and would look good in us" Mikan suggested

The other two just nodded in approval. Soon the three girls where busy shopping for clothes which they found out was actually fun to do, even Hotaru enjoyed the day.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

"Hey...where are the girls?" Yuu asked

"At the public market... shopping for commoners clothes" Youichi answered

" they really wanna win huh?" Koko stated

"Are we going to lose for them?" Tsubasa asked

"Hell no!!!!!!" Koko stated

"That's right so come on guys.... let's go and shop tooooo" Tsubasa stated excitedly

The other boys sweat dropped they thought he was thinking of a better idea.

Me: Sorry if its short like the previous ones.... But I'll try to make the next chapters longer

Me: thanks and review please... till the next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Me: I don't own any parts of Gakuen Alice... but I do own this fanfic... and my other stories in the future

Anna: that's right

Me: so enjoy reading

Anna: and don't forget to read and review...

**Chapter 4: It starts today**

**Just imagine that you are on the middle of a dance floor with the man of your dreams. With candles emitting the room with light. Giving it a romantic feeling. **

**Rose petals scattered on the floor. Sweet music playing on the background.**

**The two of you are dancing together. His arms around your waist and yours on his shoulders.**

**The moment was almost perfect. You where very happy. Enjoying every minute.**

**You don't want the moment to end. That's for sure**

**Then.......**

_**Krrrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnngggggggg!!!!!!!!**_

**The gadget invented with the numbers one to twelve in it just destroyed your precious dream... making you annoyed in the process.**

"**Stupid alarm clock" Mikan stated throwing the clock towards the window, which by that moment was still closed and that resulted for the glass to immediately shatter into pieces. But Mikan couldn't care less she about to arrive at the climax of her dream and that clock just destroyed it. She was really pissed.**

**Then the door opened. Revealing Anna.**

"**I heard the shattering glass. So I rushed over her from my house. What happened?" Anna asked**

**Mikan just pointed towards her broken window.**

"**What happened?" Anna asked in curiosity**

"**I throw the stupid alarm clock" Mikan stated pissed "that alarm clock doesn't know how to cooperate. I was about to kiss the cute guy on my dreams. And when I say cute I mean cute. Then out of the blue that clock started to produce its annoying sound. Cutting my dream and waking me up" Mikan added still pissed**

**Anna chuckled. Then Mikan continued "The moment was almost perfect the place on my dream was even romantic and the music was one of my favorite love songs. We just needed to kiss and it would now be perfect. Then.... ugh" Mikan stated frowning**

**Anna giggled at her cousin's attitude but she can't blame her. If that would happen to her she might have the same reaction or worst.**

"**Come on or we'll be late for school" Anna stated. Mikan's eye widened and quickly rushed to her bathroom for a shower.**

**GAKUEN ALICE**

__**" WOW!!!!! This academy was really grand" Anna stated as Mikan agreed with her.**

**"Idiots" Hotaru mumbled.**

**Today was there first day at Alice Gakuen. Living their past years at Venice, Italy it was their first time to comeback to Japan after staying at another country for almost 15 years.**

**"I agree" Youichi stated dressed into a simple clothes. Truthfully the gang was all dressed with simple clothes but they still look good and all. Maybe it's true when someone says it's on the one who wears it not the outfit itself.**

**"Let's go guys or we'll be late" Yuu stated wearing glasses. He was a bit irritated though he used to wear one but that was two years ago and the next two years he was wearing contacts.**

**"Wow man you look like a genius" Koko blurted out**

**"He's a genius" Tsubasa stated frankly**

**"Oh yeah" Koko stated scratching his head.**

**"What are we still doing here... waiting for Superman?" Hotaru stated impatiently.**

**"All right let's go we might encounter Superman along the way eating waffles with Spiderman..." Koko stated in a teasing tone before speeding of to avoid Hotaru's wrath.**

**Principals Office**

**"Are you Guys sure about this?" The principal asked doubtfully**

**"Come on Uncle it would be fun" Anna stated while the others nodded**

**"What if your parents found out?"**

**"We'll take responsibility for our actions... and we'll tell them never to blame you" Hotaru stated "besides it was our idea after all"**

**"Very well then... Do as you guys wish, but if something unfortunate happen to anyone of you, I would immediately take certain actions which might result for your identities to be revealed" The principal stated**

**"Deal" The group chorused**

**"All right here's your schedule and good luck"**

**"Thanks.... We'll be going now" Youichi stated giving the principal a small nod.**

**CORRIDORS**

**"Hey look weirdoes" A random student blurted out pointing towards Mikan's group.**

**His friends laughed... the other students joined them.**

**"What do they think they're doing here... they're ruining this schools beautiful view" A girl stated mocking **

**"They don't deserve to be here" Another one stated**

**"Look at those clothes... so horrible" Another girl stated while pretending to throw up.**

**The group heard everything the students were saying but then they just decide to let it past. Wondering what those dim-witted students reaction would be when they found out the truth. Even Hotaru let the thing pass...thinking she won't benefit from the students (re: gain money) if she argue would them besides it was so time wasting.**

**Then they arrived at Youichi's room. It was his last year at high school just one more year and he'll definitely have his own house. Away from his ever infuriating Sister, though he'll admit he would definitely miss her.**

**"Good luck and welcome to your very own part of hell" Koko stated who with his high IQ (though not as high as Hotaru's and Yuu's) was definitely not a school person. The only reasons why he agreed coming was because of the dare and to find a potential girlfriend.**

**"So long" Mikan stated as Youichi entered the room.**

**"Let's get going before we would magically be glued here forever" Tsubasa stated leading the group until they arrived at Mikan, Hotaru, Anna, Yuu and Koko's room. Yeah they where definitely classmates...the principal being their uncle was really advantageous.**

**"Bye Tsubasa-nii" Mikan stated as Tsubasa walked of to his room.**

**"Come on let's get inside"**

**"And so the dare begins..." Yuu whispered **

**"And I'll definitely win" Koko stated definitely hearing Yuu.**

**"Do you guys think you can outdo us... we won't make that happen" Anna stated in a serious tone**

**"Let's see what will happen next" Koko stated as they step inside.**

**"This is the start" Mikan said absolutely in a high spirit.**

**That's it... Sorry if the chapters not that long... But I think it's longer than the first ones...**

**Read and review anyways**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer!!!!!**

**I guarantee I don't own Gakuen Alice... The Manga, the Anime, its franchise and the things in relation... well except this story and the other stories I'm planning to write...**

**So Chapter 5 up NEXT.....................................................**

**Chapter 5: Youichi's first day**

**Youichi entered his new room and glanced, eyeing for a good spot. And when he says good he meant the one far from fangirls as possible. Then he spotted a place around the corner. "Perfect" He muttered then walked straightly towards the spot. Sitting down he decided to close his eyes since he still had a good 20 minutes to spare before their class would start.**

**"Girlies look isn't our new classmate such a cutie" A girl stated while her friends giggled.**

**"Thank goodness, we actually have someone with such an angelic face..." Another one added staring at Youichi dreamily.**

**"Hey do I look pretty?" A girl stated as she applied press powder on her face**

**"How about me" Another girl stated as she applied some mascara" Does my eyes look dashing"**

**"How do I smell?" Another girl asked after she sprayed perfume on her body.**

**"Look at my accessories... does it match with my Uniform?" A girl added "I have too look pretty for him too"**

**"My Lips is it still kissable?" Another girl whom you'll easily recognize as a slut with her shorter than the required uniform skirt asked her friend who by that time was pretty slightly busy brushing her hair"**

**"You look dazzling" Her friend replied**

**"But I've heard he came from a poor family" A boy joined the discussion. His tone of voice filled with mockery since he did not want all the attention Youichi was getting.**

**"And so?" The girl brushing her hair stated. Her eyes twitch towards the boy with annoyance.**

**"Yeah and so what if he was poor... at least he looked manly unlike you, who looked like an ape who just escaped from the zoo" The one applying Mascara added.**

**"How dare you insult me and tell me I'm an ape-looking zoo escaper?" The boy stated his voice rising up a bit. The holes on his nose grew bigger, just like an ape when it was angry.**

**"See you just proved it" Another girl stated with an insulting tone**

**"Now back off, coz as you can see we are all pretty busy" The girl applying press powder earlier added. Her hands motioning the boy to go away.**

**Youichi Oblivious of his surroundings was still busy on his nap. The girls eyeing him dreamily while some boys looked at him with fury. **

**"You'll definitely have your day" The boy named Akira stated on his mind while cracking his knuckles. He was the boy the girls called Ape- look alike earlier.**

**PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE**

**"Rose" The principal stated calling his secretary**

"**Yes sir?" Rose asked as she got near**

"**I want you to make sure nobody from my godchildren got hurt... please tell the teachers they are related to me and add that they can do what they what and treat them just like any other students as they would please... but if ever some of them got hurt please tell me immediately."**

"**Is that all sir?"**

"**Yes you may go" The principal stated "and please prepare me a cup of coffee when you return"**

"**Gladly sir"**

**BACK WITH YOUICHI**

**"Alright today we have a new student... new student please stand up and tell us some information about yourself" The teacher stated**

**Youichi stood up. He woke up 5 minutes before time. He went in front of the class and easily noticed almost all of the girls drooling over him, he felt really disgusted about it. Then he also noticed the boys who were glaring daggers at him. He smirked.**

**"Youichi here... I'm a transfer student from a public school" He stated simply. **

**"What's your Surname and what school?" A girl asked dreamily while drooling at him**

**"Sorry but we are not allowed to tell too much information about ourselves" Youichi stated in a very normal tone. But the girl being a fan fainted after Youichi answered her question. "What a jerk" Youichi thought**

**"All right class I know you all wanted too ask You-Chan----"She was cut off when Youichi glared at her and gave her a 'don't-call-me-that-name-or-else"**

**The teacher knowing who Youichi really is just nodded nervously**

**The students stared at the teacher curiously. How come she acted like as if Youichi was more superior?**

**"All right students please be nice to Youichi" She stated. The class nodded.**

**"Please take your seat now Youichi". Youichi nodded and sat.**

**"Class today would be a free day from me since I can tell you are all very eager to ask your questions towards Youichi" The teacher stated. The girls cheered at this while some of the boys just nodded with excitement the rest of the boys glared at Youichi.**

**"So Youichi are you single?" A girl asked straightforward "I could break up with my boyfriend just for you"**

**"I'm single --" Youichi simply stated which made the girl let out a joyful grin. The other girls got excited with the reality that he was single. Then Youichi added something "and your not my type" He stated towards the girl. The girl frowned while the boys secretly laughed at Youichi's comment.**

**"Do I look beautiful?" A girl asked while playing with her eyelashes**

**"No actually you look like a disgusting old hag" Youichi answered straightforwardly. The girl jaw dropped.**

**"Youichi whatever your name is" Akira stated rudely**

**"Yeah" Youichi answered simply**

**"I challenge you to a battle... your group versus mine let's see who can win"**

**"Sure thing dude... just don't go crying mama he punched me after your downfall" Yoichi stated smirking. Akira got angry "5 pm this day besides the gym... anyone can watch freely" He stated then walked away but heard what Youichi said "Add an ambulance you might need them" the silver haired boy stated. Then he stood up and got out of the room.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**

**Gakuen Alice was definitely not mine... I don't own it, not now and not ever.**

**Chapter 6... Here it is, enjoy**

**Chapter 6: **

"**Alright class today I'll let you introduce yourselves" Noda-sensei stated once he entered the room.**

"**What? Do college students do that?" Tsubasa stated wide eyed "I thought it's only for elementary students." He added on his mind**

"**Well yeah. Didn't you do it last year?" A girl besides Tsubasa answered.**

**Tsubasa looked at her. She had pink hair but short unlike Anna's and it was darker. She was beautiful, there's no denying. Tsubasa smiled at her.**

"**Nah at my previous school you don't introduce yourself in front during first day, it's up to you how you are going to be remembered" Tsubasa stated**

"**Oh" The girl replied**

"**Misaki" Noda sensei stated"Your next"**

"**That's me" The girl stated standing up and stood in front.**

"**Misaki Harada" Misaki stated smiling "Nice to meet you all. Hope we'll have a long good year together" She added before bowing down. Then she returned on her seat.**

"**So it's Misaki huh?" Tsubasa stated**

"**Yeah and you are?"**

"**Tsu-" he was cut down from introducing himself on Misaki when Noda called his name.**

"**Tsubasa here... I'm a transfer student... nice to meet all of you" he stated bowing down.**

**The girls squealed. Well almost all except Misaki but she was sure blushing pink.**

**Then the girls eyed him dreamily while drooling.**

**Then after that they eventually fainted. Tsubasa just sweat dropped thinking 'am I that hot"**

**Of course he was certainly hot. With beyond god like features, he was one of those you can classify as every woman's fantasy and every man's envy. Even Misaki noticed how good looking he was, but it was such shame for her to not have noticed it earlier when they where having conversation.**

"**Since Tsubasa is a transfer student you can ask him some questions" Noda stated**

"**So how did you enter... I bet your parents can't even provide you decent clothes so there must be a way" A boy asked rudely. Feeling a little jealous with the attention Tsubasa was getting from the girls.**

"**Scholarship" Tsubasa answered.**

"**What's in return?" A girl asked so he could get Tsubasa's attention**

"**Good grades" Tsubasa answered not even bothering to look at the girl.**

"**All right that's enough you can ask your other questions later" Noda stated. The girls were clearly disappointed.**

**With Mikan and the others**

"**Why do I have to seat alone" Anna questioned pouting. Hotaru and Mikan sat in front and the boys sat at the back. She was clearly blushing.**

"**Ahahaha... your blushing" Koko stated chuckling "You look cute"**

"**Pinky turned pink" Mikan added**

"**Anyways, why are you blushing?" Koko asked**

"**Don't tell us because you're sitting alone... we can change places if you want... I wont mind" Yuu stated. Being the good boy; good cousin he was.**

"**No silly it's not the reason" Hotaru stated.**

"**So why?" Koko asked intrigued**

"**It's because of the cute guy who smiled at him awhile ago" Mikan answered which made Anna to blush deeper.**

"**Really?" Koko stated "so where's the guy?"**

**Mikan pointed towards the boy. Koko grinned. Just then a girl approached the group.**

"**Uhm... ano can I seat her?" the girl asked**

"**Sure you can" Anna stated as she move to give space.**

"**Thanks" the girl replied "So you guys transfer students?"**

"**Yeah... I'm Anna by the way" Anna introduced herself**

"**Mikan..." Mikan introduced herself smiling.**

"**Hotaru" Hotaru stated plainly though she gave a small smile**

"**Koko here" Koko stated**

"**Yuu" Yuu stated again fixing his glasses**

"**I'm Nonoko" The girl stated introducing herself**

"**Nice to meet you Nonoko-Chan" Anna stated smiling**

"**Nonoko wont you mind if I ask you a question?" Koko stated**

"**No I won't..." Nonoko stated 'What are you going to ask?"**

"**Do you happen to know that guy over there?" Koko asked pointing towards the boy who smiled at Anna earlier.**

"**Yeah he's my twin Kitsuname?" Nonoko answered**

**The group jaw dropped even Hotaru**

"**How?" Koko asked wide eyed "fraternal?"**

"**You guys don't look the same?"**

"**Really?"**

"**Where's the resemblance?"**

"**Are you sure your twins?"**

**Nonoko giggled "No actually we are no related at all... it's just that we have the same birthday... Kitsuname and I are born same day, same year, same month... that's why people call us twins" Nonoko explained**

"**Oh"**

"**Anyways why are you asking?" Nonoko asked "There's a reason right?"**

**The group except for Anna all grinned. Anna was blushing, too bad Nonoko Noticed it.**

"**Why was she blushing?" Nonoko asked pointing towards Anna.**

"**Oh that..." Koko stated "She--"He stopped when Anna glared at him**

"**She just developed an innocent crush on your twin." Hotaru stated**

"**Hotaru!!!!!" Anna sated blushing deeper.**

**Nonoko giggled.**

"**Hear his name Anna... it was Kitsuname" Koko stated in a teasing tone**

"**Shut up" Anna stated timidly **

"**Love is in the air" Mikan stated joining Koko**

"**Hey Nonoko Maybe you can call Kitsuname and introduce him with Pinkie here" Hotaru suggested**

"**What?" Anna stated **

"**Nice idea Hotaru" Yuu commented**

"**No please Nonoko" Anna stated pleading**

"**Nonoko don't listen to her" Mikan stated**

"**Yeah listen to Hotaru" Koko added. Nonoko giggled and she stood up.**

"**Hey where are you going?" Anna questioned worriedly as she tried to stop Nonoko from standing up. Too bad Koko grabbed both of her hands.**

"**Try stopping us and I'll shoot you" Hotaru stated grinning evilly. Anna pouted.**

**Then after some moments Nonoko came back with Kitsuname and three other persons. Two boys and a girl.**

"**This is getting so exciting" Mikan stated. "And it's just our first day"**

"**Since you're already excited how about forfeiting on the bet?" Koko suggested.**

"**Over your dead body... I'm never giving up" Mikan stated**

"**Six cars baby" Yuu added "who would want to loose?"**

"**Shut up they're her" Hotaru stated**

**Anna was still blushing.**


	7. Chapter 7

_hi its me...._

_uhm sorry for not updating lately...._

_the truth : i was kind of having a mental block..._

_sorry..._

_anyways since i really don't know what to write in the next chapter i might end up not continuing the story..._

_hehe..._

_joke....._

_but i'll be stopping adding chapters first sice i have decided to revise this story.._

_and i might end up not including soe of the characters..._

_the storyline was still the same though..._

_so there..._

_hope you guys would wait_


End file.
